Hijo de mi luna
by Marjocavi
Summary: Nadie sabe el por qué lo hace. Aunque le tomen importancia, no quieren hacer nada por evitarlo o cuestionarle el motivo de aquello. Empezaste a distanciarte más, al igual que mirar con brillo en los ojos a la luna.


Disclaimer. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

Basado e la canción "Hijo de la luna"

_

 **HIJO DE MI LUNA.**

Nadie sabe. El porqué lo hace. Aunque le tomen importancia, no quieren hacer nada por evitarlo, o cuestionarle el motivo de aquello.

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja comenzó a distanciarse poco a poco de los demás. Todos, inclusive yo, pensamos que era por la muerte de Neji, pero se fue descartando. Se veía bien, normal, tímida y calmada, saludable y contenta con el mundo que la rodeaba.

 _Entonces ¿Por qué?_

Shikamaru contaba que nota que en las noches pasaba alrededor del cementerio, pero que nunca se detenía ahí, seguía hasta acomodarse a una laguna cercana.

Una tarde, todos de nuestra generación se reunieron en la BBQ. Todos comiendo alegremente, riendo, jugando, bromeando, estando bien entre todos. Incluso ella.

Observé un movimiento muy peculiar, no lo había notado hasta ahora, que últimamente cuando es noche tu ves atentamente a la luna.

 _¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?_

Abres más los ojos, dejando claro un brillo en tus perlas blancas, te ves hermosa. Siempre lo has sido.

Ahora que lo pienso, no te he dado una respuesta concreta de lo que siento por ti. En la mejor oportunidad te la daré.

De repente te paraste y dijiste que tenías que irte. No te percataste que todos notaban esa ya cotidiana expresión , y miraban a tu dirección de huida curiosos.

Después de unos segundos, nos miramos cómplices, y dejamos cada uno la paga que correspondía . Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, y yo me encaminé tras los pasos pausados de la Hyuga.

 _¿Para quién lo haces?_

Sentía mucho nerviosismo, ya que siempre quise saber qué hacías después de tus cortas e inevitables excusas. Te seguí hasta el lago que está adentrado el bosque, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos esperando que harías en esa zona de agua frente a ti.

De repente, estando yo expectante, comenzaste a pararte sobre el agua, con tu chakra azul brillando e iluminando tu parte inferior, al igual que la luna llena en tu parte superior, tu hermoso y fino rostro.

 _Empiezas a cantar._

Una voz delicada pero sonante para mis oídos, se me quedaba en el pecho las palabras que decías junto con una melodía.

...Luna quiere ser madre...

Quería comprender con qué sentimiento la cantabas, quería comprender el porqué a la luna, quería comprender tantas cosas, pero a la vez, no sabía que comprender.

Dime luna de plata

Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel

No dejas de mirar a la luna, es exclusivamente para ella. Realizas movimientos gráciles y fluidos, junto con gotas y rocío de agua que guías desde el lago hasta tus pequeños dedos.

Haces una danza angelical, saltando de aquí para allá. Pero sin dejar de ver a la luna. Tan hermoso.

... Y si el niño llora

Menguara la luna

Para hacerle una cuna

No sabía desde cuando acabaste de danzar, me quedé embelesado por gotas que caían de tu rostro dirigidas hacia el agua de la laguna. Estabas de espaldas, así que no pude confirmar lo que creía que eran.

 _Pasó el tiempo._

Después de ese día, he comenzado a seguirte, y noté que cada día de luna llena vas al mismo lugar, te paras en frente de la laguna y cantas la misma canción. Aún así, nunca me canso de añorar escucharte nuevamente.

Siempre me escondo. Te observo y te escucho atentamente. Deseando preguntarte desde cuando esta afición tuya de cantar bajo la pelota nacarada que ilumina a la noche.

 _Pero ahora comprendo todo._

Sin darme cuenta, los días se convirtieron en meses, y te seguía observando de lejos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes ya me notas. No atiendes pero tampoco evitas el llamado de atención que te doy. Sólo me regresas la mirada, con un leve sonrojo y sonrisa.

No sé por qué qué dejaste de cantar en las noches de luna llena. No sé por qué ya no vas a ichiraku ramen para encontrarte conmigo. No sé por qué sonríes con más frecuencia de la nada. No sé por qué tu panza está cada vez más abultada de lo normal. No lo sé.

 _Estás embarazada._

No lo sé. Creeme que no. Cuando te digo: ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Estoy confundido ¿Cómo fue que de un día para otro se llegó a esta situación ?

Sakura e Ino lo sospechaban. No logro comprender el instinto que tienen las mujeres con respecto a estas cosas.

Yo no lo noté después de que la panza ya estuviera plenamente a la vista. En verdad una colina pequeña y hermosa.

Pero aun así, me sentí confundido. ¿Quién pudo ser? Me sentí asustado ¿Estará ella bien? Me sentí triste ¿Dejó de sentir algo por mi? En verdad quería que todavía el sentimiento que nos unía fuera correspondido. En verdad lo quería. De verdad.

Sin embargo me di cuenta de algo importante.

 _De la luna._

Lo sabía y no. Las razones, la forma y la aceptación de lo que hizo no lo sabía. Aunque de quien era si.

Pero no podía averiguarlo.

Cuando preguntaban nuestros amigos, ella era cortante pero amable. No diciendo todo de lo que nos queríamos enterar.

Cuando preguntaba su familia siempre estaba a la defensiva y cortante, esperando que no se sujeten problemas en el futuro.

Cuando preguntaba el hokage era determinante y cortante.

Cuando yo le preguntaba ella se quedaba callada, pero sonriente. Aunque podía notar resignación en su mirada.

 _Ese hermoso ser dentro de ti._

No me di por vencido. Nunca lo haré. Y menos contigo.

-Te amo -

Después de tanto tiempo guardarmelo, al fin te lo pude decir. Al fin, pude ver esa expresión en tu rostro sorprendido…

Y feliz.

-Te amo, lo sé desde hace tiempo, pero no he podido decírtelo a la cara, en verdad quiero que me des una oportunidad. - dije desesperado - Yo… sé de donde proviene, se quien te lo dió. Sin embargo, no sé aún el por qué. Quisiera descubrirlo. Quisiera cuidarlo. Yo quiero… quiero amarlo como te amo a ti, quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero pasar todos estos momentos en adelante contigo. En verdad, quiero...quiero permanecer a lado de ti y el bebé que nacerá . - añoro tu respuesta, tanto, tanto que me vuelve loco.

-... Yo… siempre te he amado, te sigo amando - lágrimas se le escapan a cántaros y se ahoga con sus palabras- yo siempre he querido permanecer a tu lado, pasar momentos juntos -sonríe- m-me a-alegra tan-tanto saber que e-es correspondido… - suelta hipidos sonoros en cada frase que da-Y y-yo… quiero estar con las personas más especiales para m-mi, y ahora que voy a tener una familia, me gustaría compartirla contigo.

Ella tenía 6 meses de embarazo, hubiera querido pasar todo el tiempo con ella, cuidarla y agarrar su mano cuando lo necesitara. Pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos de ahora en adelante.

 _Los amaré a los dos tanto, tanto._

La abracé tan fuerte que temí por un momento lastimarlos, a los dos. A mis personas que serían las más importantes de mi vida. Me separe de ella, y la vi fijamente a sus ojos grandes y cristalinos, tenía las mejillas y la nariz enrojecida por llorar, la tome de el cuello, me acerque despacio a su rostro y la besé.

Me sentí…agradecido.

Por su hermosa voz. Por su hermosa danza. Por ser quien ella es. Por que ella me amará . Porque yo la amaré. Por la luna que le dio semejante regalo. Porque el ser que estaba dentro de ella, lo amaríamos con todo nuestro amor. Lo sabía de verdad.

Ambos...ambos serían míos. Y yo suyo. No importa qué.

No dudaba ni una pizca, porque desde hace tres años estos sentimientos estaban guardados hacia la mujer que yo amaba. No dudo, por que en el fondo es lo que siempre quise, una familia. Y estoy feliz por eso.

 _Y estaré con ustedes el resto de mis días._

Hinata tuvo al bebé tiempo después, cuando las noches son más largas que los días. Cuando mi luna resplandece más que nunca. Era de cabello completamente blanco liso, con sus ojos lilas y enormes al igual que sus pestañas, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la piel pálida , muy pequeño y regordete. Un varón hermoso.

Tuve mucho miedo de cargarlo, no quería hacerle ningún daño. Pero al final terminé accediendo. Me dió tanto sentimiento que comencé a llorar, y a decir tantas veces las gracias como fueran posibles. Estaba tan feliz.

-Te amo, gracias Hinata - temblé, sentía que se me iba el alma, era tan feliz.

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun. Gracias - estaba tan cansada por el parto, creía que se desvanecería con cada palabra que daba. - a ti y a Tsukimori-chan.

 _Viendo la luna brillar._

-Fue destinado que este bebé naciera de mi vientre- me dijo en una ocasión que mirábamos sentados la luna, con Tsukimori dormido en los brazos de su madre.- tenía que nacer de la princesa del byakugan, el tiene algo importante que hacer aquí. Por eso le cantaba a la luna, para poder ayudar a concebir al bebé, y me di cuenta de que poco a poco que le cantaba a la luna, añoraba con desesperación hacer de ese niño mi hijo. No me arrepiento de nada.

-... Yo tampoco - dije con calma y un poco de duda respecto a la historia ¿Mi hijo tendrá que enfrentar algo importante en el futuro? Bueno, mientras esté a nuestro lado, lo apoyaremos en el momento.

5 meses después del nacimiento de Tsukimori, Hinata y yo nos casamos. No fue una celebración larga, ya que el bebé estaba muy pequeño para esas cosas, necesitaba nuestra atención.

Pero aún así, no pude estar más feliz y nervioso en mi vida, cada segundo fue hermoso.

Me encanta la idea de pasar cosas maravillosas en adelante, con mi familia.

 _Con Hinata._

 _Y contigo, hijo de mi luna._

 ** _Fin._**

Me siento satisfecha.

En la mañana, con la batería baja.

30/09/18


End file.
